Lively Hearts
by EllieCarlieCullen123
Summary: Renesmee had a twin named Lucille/Lucy. The Cullens left her in the woods of Connecticut whereby she was found and raised by a nearby coven. 10 years later, a powerful force (that could even take down the entire Volturi) destroyed the coven and Lucy was left with two younger members of the coven. They fled to Forks Washington but what if the Cullens and her crossed paths. XImprintX


**I've been working on it for a while and I really love to do this story. I hope you like it and enjoy. PS: I know I may have done some syntax errors so please be nice to me. ^_^**

**Chapter 1: The Coven, Chaos and Escape**

_What would you do if your life was free from trouble?_

_What would you do if you had one chance to make things right?_

_What would you do if someone pushed you down?_

_What would you do if everything you knew – was taken away from you?_

(Lucille POV)

I pressed my forehead against the cold windowpane – not that it's bothering me since I was used to coldness. I glanced at my watch and went back pressing my forehead against the windowpane. _Where could he be?_ I thought as I waited. I was supposed to wait for my brother – well, adoptive brother Micah. He told me earlier that he had something for me and forced me to wait inside my room.

"I hope I'm worthy of your patience dear Lucy?" I rolled my eyes at the remark. I knew whom that voiced belonged to within a milestone. I turned and saw grinning Micah – who leaned against my doorframe.

"About time Micah, what is this about and why am I forced to wait?" I said calmly – although it had sounded a bit exasperate. I folded my arms against my chest and tapped my foot impatiently. Micah just stood there and laughed. I raised an eyebrow. _What has gotten into him? _I mentally snorted, not that he could hear it.

"You are so funny when you're mad – I tell you that Lucy." Micah said in between chuckles. I snorted unladylike and pushed him lightly. If he were human, he would have fall down but thank goodness Micah's a vampire.

"Yes, yes, everybody laugh at dear ol'Lucille - which had done absolutely nothing." I said in a flat tone. I wasn't in the mood for anything right now because of recent events - so basically, I'm not in a good mood.

Just as I was about to walk down the stairs, a pair of cold hands yanked me back up. I glared at Micah for what he had done. _Now I'm starting to get a little impatient._

"What now!" I exclaimed exasperatedly and waved out my hands.

"I'm sorry Lucy but –"he paused for a while and took out something black from him pocket. From my perspective, it looked like a black piece of cloth. _Wonder what that's for? – _Micah went behind me and started to cover my eyes with it. _Wait! Is he blindfolding me!_ – I pulled his hand away momentarily.

"What are you doing?" I asked in an aggravated tone.

"I'm sorry but you had to put this on."

Reluctantly, I complied. He blindfolded me and guided me downstairs. I trailed my hand on the stool to help me balancing myself.

I could smell something delicious so I'm guessing I'm going to the kitchen.

"Brit, I bet little Lucy here felt forced or something." I heard my coven mate – Ambrose – snickered. I huffed – only to earn a laugh from him.

"Micah, how long do I have to wear this thing?" I pointed at my blindfold as he guide me by my back.

"Okay, now stay here and wait for my cue." He said then left me.

"Now open."

I took off my blindfold slowly. I looked up and saw my family grinning at me.

"Happy Birthday!" My family exclaimed and gestured at my birthday cake. I was absolutely flattered and surprised by it. I had forgotten that today was my birthday – all thanks to my recent problems.

"Happy birthday, Lucy!" Lily and Donny exclaimed in unison.

I smiled widely at them. Brittany went over and led me out of the kitchen – to the living room. I sat on the floor in front of the couch whilst Brittany sat on the couch at my back. She pulled out a hair brush and brushed my long wavy hair. I took our family portrait; which was on the the table from my right – I looked at every single person who was there. Calem was the leader of the Coven – wisest man I've ever met in my life. His vampire power was super self control – He told me that when he was one of the earliest vampires ever exist – he even told legends of the early ones.

The story goes like this – Calem was born in Greece in the 1400s B.C. He had short dirty blonde hair with brown streaks. He had pale skin and golden eyes – common for vegetarian vampires. He travelled to early Russia and made good friends along the way, they were – Isaac, Demeter, Roslyn, Arthanagan and Kazamir. He told me they saw a bright light in the dark sky that pointed to a mountain. Ancients said that anyone who saw it had his/her destiny written upon. They followed the light – and ended up inside the cave in the mountain. Once they entered the cave, they saw the light plastering on a silver bowl, there were also writings on the stone at the back of it – it was written in ancient writings. It said;

"_Those who drank from this bowl shall obtained great form far greater than any human being. Vampyra_"

They drank it and a series of reaction occurred. Calem and the rest felt pain all over due to the transformation. When their transformation was complete, they saw every cleared detail of their surroundings. Everything was different from what it used to be. Every detail was clear – every sound was clear – everything, was clear. But that form made something evil in them – the thirst for blood.

Calem was the only one who was able resists human blood because he thought human blood was considered _undesirable_. Whilst the rest of them had red eyes, he had golden eyes - thus, earning him the title of the first 'Vegetarian' Vampire.

A thousand years later, the group broke off. Isaac and Roslyn became mates and moved to the west, starting the population of vampires there. Demeter went back to Greece and rumors said that he had turned his descendant – Aro was his name. Arthanagan went to Romania and Kazamir went back to his birthplace, Russia.

As for Calem, he went traveling around the world from regions to regions. He went to Rome a few centuries after. He met a female vegetarian vampire - Gedna and mated. She had short curly brown hair. She was the only vampire who was immune to vampire powers that acted on her, even if it was a physically influenced power. It was known as a 'true shield' - something that was very valuable. During the invasion period, they fled to the west and settled in the woods – now known as Greenwich woods.

They formed a coven when Micah joined them. He was born on June 1860s in Canada. He had a short cut back honey blonde hair. He was a confederate soldier who took part in the American civil war. He was in battle near Connecticut. He was shot and fled to Greenwich through the forest. Gedna found him and brought him back to their (Calem and Gedna) house. He was at the brink of death by the time they had reached the house. Calem had no choice but to turn him.

A week after the transformation, he discovered that he had the ability to turn physically invisible.

After Micah, along came Ambrose and his human wife Brittany. Ambrose Donavon Hale was born in Rochester, New York, in early 1915; he had short lime brown hair with black tints. He had a little brother named Christopher Egan Hale and an older sister named Rosalie Lillian Hale – I couldn't help but noticed that the name was somehow familiar.

He was only 15 when he met Brittany Claudette Grim, who was the daughter of his father's close friend. She had long blonde wavy hair with heavy curls. They began dating ever since. His sister, Rosalie, was engaged to a man named Royce. A week before their wedding, Rosalie disappeared. The family was devastated – especially Ambrose. He strongly suspected that Royce, Rosalie's fiancée; was the culprit; but there were no proof that he was.

Ambrose and Brittany got married when they were 20 – it was rather simple considering they held it on Ambrose's house backyard.

On their way to their honeymoon, they got involved in a car crash with a drunk driver. They were found by Calem; who was just passing by with Gedna and Micah. They were turned and reluctantly joined the Coven. Ambrose discovered his ability to physically influence motion movement whilst Brittany had enhanced speed.

Seven years ago from today's time – Brittany somehow managed to get pregnant. A dying woman with incredible magic – who was saved by Brittany, granted her a wish that could make her dreams come true. Brittany told the woman what she wanted – and I quote;

"_My sister and I shared the same dream – we wanted children. When my sister, Faye - was infected by a virus that causes infertility, my family shunned her. Soon after, I discovered that I was born infertile. My family was devastated and distanced themselves from me. I thought no one would love me of my – 'curse', until Ambrose entered my life. We dated and eventually got married. The night we went to our honeymoon, we got into a car crash; Calem and Gedna found us and turned us. At first, I hated my vampire life – because not only we were frozen at our perpetual age, my body froze along with me. The week before my wedding, I found someone who can cure my infertility – I was overjoyed. I planned to tell him the moment before the impact but I was too late."_

The woman responded;

"_I see my dear – you wanted a child – very well then." _

And with that, the woman placed her hands on Brittany's stomach then chanted some words before she died in her hands. Brittany was turned back into a human momentarily to support her pregnancy – even though she was human, the family didn't show any signs of blood lust. Nine months later, they gave birth to a pair of fraternal twins – a boy and a girl – both were half vampires like me. They named the boy. He looked just like Ambrose – it's hard to compare them. Donavan Smyth Hale – Donny for short. Donavan was Ambrose's middle name and Smyth was the name of Brittany's deceased brother who had died during childbirth. They name the girl, Lillian Faye Hale – Lily for short. Lillian was Rosalie's middle name and Faye was Brittany's sister. She had lovely long brown curls with blonde highlights.

Several years after Ambrose and Brittany joined the coven, they encountered two vegetarian nomads from Italy; Vitali De'Checci and his mate Ira Gondeti – and took them in. Vitali was actually Micah's childhood friend. He joined the confederate army during the civil war period. Vitali told me that when he saw Micah, - if he could cry, he would have gallons of tears. He had neck length curly honey blonde hair. He had the ability to physically influence motion. Ira was his mate. They met at a park in New York and they sort of – cling. Ira had enhanced agility, flexibility and reflexes – making her the slickest when it comes to fighting. She had neck length dark brown hair with two heavy brown curls at her sides.

This was when I came to the picture. Gedna found me as an infant – no more than five months old inside a basket at the floor of Greenwich woods. She also found a bottle of milk and blood, a picture of my birth parents, a teddy bear and my birth certificate – if you can count writing my full name, date of birth and gender written on a piece of torn paper a proper birth certificate.

Anyways, my full name was Lucille Elizabeth – but I don't have a surname so I used Ambrose's surname 'Hale'. I was born on September 11th – or so it says in the paper. Gedna told me that I was a Halfling – half vampire, half human. She said that although I smelled like a vampire, I also smelled like a human. My grew up in a human pace for the first 2 years of my life, but after that, my vampire genes kicked in – resulting a major growth reaction. I looked like I was 17 by the time I was 7. I had no idea why my parents left me in the woods – either, my existence means dust to them or – stuffs.

Basically, I have long light brown wavy hair with side ringlets – which I like to tie it to a half crown braid. I am 5'7 ½" tall and I have a slim body with slight curves. My diet was animal blood and some human food. I had brown eyes with gold tints. I have three vampire abilities – I am agrokine, shield penetrator and a memory projector.

I love it when someone brushes my hair.

"So Lucille;" Ira came out and flashed a huge grin at me – usually something bad will happen. I sighed and motioned her to proceed.

"I was thinking maybe for your birthday – we could go out to a local restaurant and buy French shrimp – I heard discount for early birds." She said in a sing-song voice at the end. I scoffed.

"Oh really; and what are you going to eat – air?" I asked mockingly.

"You're ruining the mood Luce!" She huffed and crossed her arms. Vitali came out and looked puzzled at his mate.

"Luce, did you do something to her?" He asked bemused.

"Well, she was going to _force_ all of us to go to some restaurant." I said.

"Now did you Ira?"

"Hey! They had discounts." Ira snapped and stomped off.

"No sex in for a week – _great!_" I heard Vitali muttered under his breath. I was a bit disturbed but at the same time amused.

"She'll get over it – eventually." I heard Brittany said with a snicker in the end. She had done crown braiding my hair and that I was free to go.

"Britt, Vitali, I'm going to go out for a while." I called out as I went outside – to the free wilderness.

I love the wild so much – I could even go back blindfolded. I skipped through the trees and looked at the every detail of the forest. I went to waterfall and jumped from the top – cannonball I shouted. I ran across the forest to let my clothes dry off. I was pretty familiar with the forest since I grew up in here. Not many knew about it – so it was safe from illegal logging, pollutions and a whole bunch of stuff.

I looked at the time as it was almost noon; I went back and smelled something strange as I went closer. There was smoke coming from the direction. I know Ambrose could have grilled something – but it could have not created this much smoke.

"_Now Gedna, do us a favor and joined us." _I heard a voice. _Oh My God! _I knew that voice from anywhere.

I crept behind a tree and watched from a distance. There she was - long golden blonde hair with golden locks, dead pale skin and blood red lips – an evil grin on her face.

Sasha was one of the important members of a coven called the Russians, or the Russian Coven. They were notorious all around Russia and Greenwich area. They were a powerful coven, capable of destroying an entire coven – even a strong force called 'Volturi' or something. All around Russia and Greenwich knew about them and constantly being _captive _by them. Those who were outside Russia didn't know they existed – they kept their existence a secret even if it was a big force. Their aim was to overthrown a large force known as the 'Volturi' – which I thought was unquestionably possible. Especially when their leader was non-other than Kazamir – or Lord Kazamir as what the coven members called him.

Calem told me ones that Kazamir and Demeter weren't best of friends. When he heard that Demeter turned his descendant Aro – who later formed a force called the 'Volturi'. The force was capable of holding the entire vampire world on the tip of their hands. Kazamir became angered and formed his own force in Russia – but in order to keep it unnoticed by the Volturi, he had the entire Russia as his captives. When he heard about Gedna and her amazing gift – he offered both her and Calem into the force but they declined. Bewildered, Kazamir started to search humans with potential powers all over the world – he was actually careful when it comes to choosing. Unlike the Volturi who had most of its guard's abilities were mental- based, Kazamir chose only those with **physically **developed powers – since he knew the existence of a mental shield (Gedna). He started by raising two Russian orphans named Sasha and Alena. When they were 21, he turned them into full vampires and gave them the title 'The Mistresses'. They spoke in a thick Russian accent.

Sasha was known to be seductive – she made her _prey _immediately attracted to her. When she led them to an alley, she drank their blood. She made it looked like she was a thousand times better than the legendary succubus. She had long golden blonde hair with golden locks. Her lips were blood red and her skin was dead pale. She had the ability to physically damage and paralyzed your weak points in your body. When she struck the weak point of your arm, it will became numb and paralyzed for a few hours – enough for her to finish you off. She does have a weakness when she used it. She can only transmit it through her fingertips only. So the best thing to do when engaging to a one-to-one combat with her – is to avoid her fingertips.

The other Russian orphan was Alena. She was known to be much colder and more aggressive than Sasha. She had long dark brown waves until the waist. She had dead pale skin and slightly paler lips than Sasha. She fought using brute force and hunt aggressively for her meal. She was stronger than any other vampire – with one powerful claw blow, she can tore off and vampire's limbs from its body – she produced some sort of powerful venom to stop the limbs from reattaching itself. She was also known to withstand pain illusions even though she felt it a bit. The best way to fight her was to tear her head off and burn her immediately.

Ever since then, they had been hunting down humans with potential, turn them and offer them a place in the force. They were one big force to mess with.

I stood their quietly and watch Gedna confront them. The smoke was thick enough to cover my scent.

"What are you doing here!?" Gedna snarled. Sasha chuckled bemused.

"Well Gedna, seems like you people here had a little secret you did not share with us – am I right?" Sasha said cunningly.

"What are you talking about?"

"We heard about it alright." Alena came out from the house, holding Ambrose and Brittany as hostages. _What! Where's Ira, Vitali and Micah!_

I startled when I felt a tug on my jeans. I looked down and saw Lily and Donny cuddling closer against me. They were carrying backpacks on their backs and an extra backpack. I motioned my finger on my mouth to 'shh' them. They nodded.

"What are you talking Alena – you know if you kill me or my family, Kazamir will be mad for sure." Calem spat with a little confidence. I had a feeling that something really bad will happen.

Sasha and Alena laughed menacingly. "Oh please, you think we don't know about the little Halflings you found 10 years ago and the other Halflings Brittany here conceived and gave birth." Alena said with a venomous tone. Gedna's eyes widened and Sasha smirked. My eyes widened at the fact that they actually knew about me, Donny and Lily. Calem did everything to hide us from them.

"And we knew that Lucille is a shield penetrator – and agrokine." Sasha said.

"You will never get them!" Brittany snarled fiercely.

Alena smirked and pushed all four of them into the burning house – she was after all the strongest. I gasped as they land painfully on the wall – cracking it in process. The walls of the house slowly crumbled. Before the entire house collapse on them – I saw Brittany giving me a hopeful smile, she mouthed 'GO'. The entire house had collapsed. I was in tears at the sight and I heard Donny and Lily sobbing against my waist. I know what it felt to lose someone who was close to you. I was abandoned my birth parents so I was considered 'parentless' – but I never wanted Donny and Lily to experience the same thing as I am; especially at such a young age.

"Ah – death, music to my ears" Sasha chimed excitedly. I was bewildered with hate; I did not realize that the plants in the forest floor grumbled.

I gasped loudly. Sasha and Alena must have heard and felt it! _No! I knew I should have trained a lot harder to control my temper! _

"Sasha, it seems that we had company." Alena said then turned to our direction.

"Indeed we have."

I waste no time and grabbed both of them by the wrist – and sped off through the forest. I could feel them trailing us. I used the power of plants to move the scenery vines – hoping it could help us escape.

It worked. They went to the other direction (west) whilst we went further to the east. I knew we can't stay here anymore. Now, threats were rising – and I have two very important people to take care of. We stopped to take a rest when they were out of range. I took the bag that they (Lily and Donny) weren't carrying. I opened it and found a letter, three passports, three IDs, some cash, a credit card and the picture I had when I was young.

I looked at the IDs. I saw mine, Lily and Donny's on them. My name goes by Lucille Elizabeth Hale Cullen. _'? Now why did Ira and Vitali made my surname 'Cullen',it sounded a bit familiar. _Lily and Donny remained with their birth name Hale.

I opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Lucille,_

_I knew you were probably confused right now. I knew you would be safe. We had been planning this for a while because we knew they would eventually come and hunt you down. Vitali and I secretly worked on your fake IDs and passports for you three. Ambrose, Brittany, Calem and Gedna offered to stay behind and confront them to help you three escaped – Ambrose and Brittany wanted you to take care of the two and yourself, be a good sister and teach them everything they need to know. About money, that's not a problem. I don't know what will be the outcome of this, but the three of you must leave Europe immediately. I have prepared plane tickets for the three of you. The Russians are hunting you down. You guys need to leave. We never wanted this for you guys but we had no choice. We will meet again if we had the chance. We hoped you to take care of yourselves and take care of each other. We love you. PS: if you were wondering why your surname was not Hale, we found out that you had a locket that has your actually birth name 'Lucille Elizabeth Cullen'. Your cover story would be that Lily and Donny were your half-siblings. The three of you were orphans and you guys live be yourself. We hope that you guys understand it and again, take care.  
_

_Sincerely, _

_Ira, Vitali and Micah._

I was already in tears when I finished – they didn't know that Ambrose, Brittany, Calem and Gedna were already dead – like _dead_ dead. I looked at the twins – who were sleeping peacefully under the shade of tree. I made the tree top descends a bit to cover them fully.

I looked at them as if I looked at an angel. They were my life and I am not going to let them live like this. I will protect them like a big sister I was to them.

**Here are some descriptions of their powers in case you don't understand;**

**Lucille Hale Cullen: Agrokinesis (Agrokine) The ability to control plant life like roots, vines, trees etc.**

**Shield penetrator. The ability to penetrate any form of shields (Physically and Mentally)**

**Memory Projection: The ability to show your own memory in a person or multiple minds  
**

**Gedna: True Shield (Physically and Mentally)**

**Calem: Undesired taste for human blood**

**Ira: enhanced flexibity, reflexes and agility**

**Vitali: Motion influence**

**Micah: Invisibility.  
**

**The Russians;**

**Sasha: Tactical weak point paralyzation **

**Alena: Enhanced strength and pure aggression.**

**So guys, how was it? Well, I really put a lot of effort on this and I really enjoy doing this. I know it's like crazy long but give it a chance.**

**REVIEWS  
REVIEWS  
REVIEWS!**


End file.
